The meeting that turned her life upside down
by KingMylaxu
Summary: A mini oneshot about a slovakia OC of my friend, and how she falls in love with Netherlands.


Slovakia was walking over street. She was confused. The last meeting turned out different then she had tought. She had, like normally, just sit down and tried to endure the meeting. Her boss had told her to try to be a little more social to the other nations, so she had just started a conversation with the first nation she saw. He was tall, almost Russia's height around the height of her brother Germany. It was hard for her to have a good conversation, without swearing or complaints, but this man didn't seem to mind, he seemed like he wasn't really a talker anyway. During there conversation the communist island nation Cuba charged at America, not looking where he was going. He had bumped against her pushing her into the tall man. The surprise made him fall back into a chair and she ended up falling onto his lap. Of coarse her idiot brother Prussia immediately laughed which caught the attention of everyone in the room. She had just stood up, pulled her remaining dignity together and left the building.

After that it only became worse. Prussia and Bavaria kept laughing at her and teasing her. Slovenia stalked her more then ever. Russia had mentioned how cute of a couple she and the tall man were. She realized she only thought about him as that tall man. Tall, intimidating, attractive. Wait.. did she really think of him as attractive? She didn't dare take his name in her mind. He was kind tough, in his own way. He really wanted to help the economic lower countries. He only didn't want any credit for it. So he hid behind a shell of rudeness and aggressiveness. Wait.. was she really thinking about him like this? Well even if she liked him, what would he think of her? She was violent and full of swears, not really what you would call a nice lady. She scared the hell out of her ex-husband Czech Republic. Tss.. Czech Republic, he had Prague, the promising business city. What did she have? The capital Bratislava, a city that was labeled the stereotype of a messy capital. Only two nations wanted to have a partnercity of her capital. The all forgiving Finland. The Nordic had used Turku to partner her capital, TURKU , the freakin city that only partnered second rank cities. Well and there was Rotterdam. His city. The great port of the Netherlands. Did he look past the stereotype? Or did he just saw her as another East-European he needed to help. Probably the last one.

She was a Eurozone country, just like him! She didn't need his help! Or did she? She arrived at the EMU meeting, all others were already there, except Greece who probably was still asleep. Hey wait a second, where is he? Where is Netherlands?

"Slovakia" a voice said from behind.  
>She jumped a little and turned towards the voice. "What!" She stopped breathing for a second. She looked right into Holland's eyes. She had just yelled at him. Why did she feel bad about it? She was confused.<br>"I need to talk to you." His voice was unreadable, his facial expression unchanged. He didn't seemed surprised, afraid, irritated or even annoyed by her yelling.

"About what?" her voice sounded more rude then she had wanted it to be. The rudeness was just in her system. Why did she even care?  
>"About the finances." He said<p>

Was that everything? Deep down she had wanted that he meant other things. More love things maybe? Why did it always have to be work. She had to decide know. Did she really like this man, even love him? And if that was true, should she tell him?

"Slovakia?" Somehow his voice sounded less rude. Was it her imagination? Or did his voice really sound a little worried? Did he really care about her?

"Netherlands, do you really only want to talk about boring finances." She tried to sound normal, but it wasn't rude enough, she guessed, it sounded way to nice for her.

"What do you want to say Slovakia.." His voice was softer then she had ever heard.

She decided to just go for it, she really loved him. The world could just go to hell.

She put her arms around his neck and she kissed him. She felt his surprise but then he embraced her and kissed her back. She pulled away after a full minute.

"That was all~" She said with a blush.


End file.
